Match Made
by disneyanimationfan
Summary: Mabel believes her classmate and former tormentor is in need of a companion; a boyfriend. Therefore, she tries to find the perfect match for the lonely girl. Romance.


Friday, February 3, 2017. Piedmont High School. 8:20 AM. Staff Collaboration Period.

Mabel is in the hallway chatting with her boyfriend, Lawrence. It has been exactly six weeks since the two seventeen-year-olds officially became a romantic couple; and the two are currently discussing how their date that evening is going to go down. They have made it a tradition to go out for dinner or do other activities on Friday or Saturday evenings.

"…So, have you played laser tag before?" Mabel asked. "It's really fun. There's a place we can play in Bay Street Emeryville that me and Dipper often go to."

"Laser tag? Well, no, don't really have the experience…," Lawrence admitted.

As the two continued discussing their plans for tonight, another teenage girl happened to be walking by. Her hands are tucked into her sweatshirt's pockets, with her eyes staring down at the floor in front of her. As she passed the happy couple, her attention got caught by their cheerful conversation, and she lifted her head up and looked in their direction.

Mabel and Lawrence laughed. Mabel slammed her hand into her boyfriend's belly; the two only laughed more.

The passing girl sighed in response. As she turned her head to resume her aimless strolling, another person happened to bump into her.

"Hey! What the heck man? Are you blind or just plain dimwitted?" the girl growled irritatingly.

"Whoa, chill, Lucia." the boy who crashed into her responded firmly. "It was just an accident." Mabel and Lawrence noticed the small commotion that is taking place just a few feet away from them, and turned their attention towards it.

Lucia opened her mouth to say some more mean things, but managed to control herself.

"I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going," Lucia said instead.

The boy, however, seemed unconvinced by Lucia's apology. He straightened his backpack and walked around the dejected girl, not giving her a second glance.

Lucia let out another sigh. She made a small kick, despite there being no pebble on the cleanly-mopped corridor floor.

Mabel, knowing that something is wrong, went up to the glasses-wearing blonde.

"Hey, Lucia, everything all right?" Mabel asked in her usual, empathetic tone. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Lucia replied. She brushed off Mabel's touch.

"Really? But you look, well…how do I say this… _unhappy_."

"Mabel, I said I'm all right. Now run along," Lucia shifted her face away from Mabel.

"Lucia…"

"Leave me alone!" Lucia raised her voice and whipped around to glare at Mabel eye-to-eye. However, one look at Mabel's hurt and shocked expression, and all of the irritation inside Lucia got replaced with guilt.

"I…I'm sorry," Lucia mumbled. "I…I need to be somewhere." Lucia turned around and sped down the hall.

Lawrence walked up beside his girlfriend. "So…what just happened?"

"Something is eating away at Lucia, I know it," Mabel responded. She turned to face her boyfriend. "It may not be any of my business, but…I can't help but feel bad when I know someone else is upset. I feel an obligation to cheer that person up." Mabel let out a sigh. "When a person you really love has been taken from you so abruptly, I guess you really are destroyed permanently. Sure, she may be doing better, with help from the counseling department, but that is not to say that all will be back to as it was before."

"She really misses her dad, doesn't she?" Lawrence asked rhetorically.

"The only friend she has ever really had, according to her. And imagine how lonely she feels all the time, with her mother always working and having no one to hang out with at school."

"Lawrence?" another voice suddenly came out. The boy jumped up slightly by his calculus teacher's sudden appearance.

"Yeah?"

"Larry, I need to talk to you about something. I'm heading over to my office right now; think you could spare some time?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, of course," Lawrence said. He turned towards his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, Mabel. There is some club business that I most likely need to discuss with my advisor."

"It's okay. I'll see you lunchtime."

"All right then. Love you," Larry said as he tagged alongside his teacher towards the math office.

Mabel let out a puff. She can't stop thinking about the pain that she had just seen in Lucia. The girl used to be very mean to her and Dipper; now, a year has passed since she started seeking help from the counseling department, and she has improved remarkably. Still, Mabel knows that something additional must be done.

The teenage girl thought through the issue for a couple more minutes, and then realized what it is that Lucia is lacking.

 _Of course! Why haven't I thought of it earlier!_ Mabel thought. _What Lucia needs is a boyfriend. Nothing cheers up a person like mutual romance. Except, who would be suitable for Lucia Robertson…man, this will require some digging. It is time for the matchmaker to return!_

Mabel smiled, knowing exactly what she needs to discuss with her brother and boyfriend. She slipped out her phone to check what time it currently is. Mabel picked up her backpack and headed off to the science office, where Dipper should be wrapping up his discussion with his honors physics teacher by now.

12:45 PM. Lunchtime.

Lawrence and Dipper had just had AP Calculus BC, and when class was dismissed the two went to the Student Center together and bought their lunch. Mabel, having had AP European History and thus was in a different classroom, arrived later, and joined the lunch line a few persons behind the two boys. After buying their meal, Dipper and Lawrence headed over to their normal spot to wait for Mabel.

"AP Calculus down and it will be AP Lit for us afterwards," Lawrence commented as he and Dipper sat down at their usual table. "What essay prompt will we be given for today's practice session?"

"One of the three types, that's for sure," Dipper replied matter-of-factually.

Mabel, having finally got her lunch tray, rushed over to where the two boys are already starting to eat. She slid onto the bench, pushing Lawrence a couple inches down at the same time.

"Hey guys! Guess what great idea I have right now!" Mabel chirped.

"Adopt the stray cat that keeps coming onto the school grounds?" Dipper joked. He took a bite out of his sandwich.

"No, silly! Although, that would be another good idea. Anyways…what I was going to say is that we are going to go on a matchmaking mission!"

Dipper nearly chocked. "Matchmaking? Mabel, don't tell me…" Dipper spoke with his mouth still full.

"Oh, I am alright. I am going to find Lucia Robertson the perfect boyfriend!" Mabel announced.

Dipper swallowed the bite he was chewing on. "Lucia, huh? Well…not that I want to be savage or anything, but…that's seriously going to be tough, Mabel. I mean, have you seen how she has treated the other boys? I'm not the only one she spits insults on. But regardless of her reputation, do you really think her perfect soul mate would be among the mere 750 students that attend this tiny school?"

"Hey, if my match is right here next to me…," Mabel put her arm around Lawrence and pulled his face against hers. "…why wouldn't Lucia's match also be here? Besides, I've done matchmaking before, and they all went well. Why should this be any different?" Mabel let go of her boyfriend. "So, Larry-dear, what do you think? Want to join in on my matchmaking mission? It'll be fun, I promise!"

"Sure thing," Lawrence agreed. "Never really done matchmaking before, but I've always had a soft side for romance. And besides, I do agree that Lucia could use a companion of some sort. She's lonely, and doesn't think highly of herself; maybe her moods will be lifted if she knows there is a boy out there who loves her for who she is."

"What about you, Dip?" Mabel turned to face her brother. "Come on; I know Lucia has not been the nicest person, but I know you. You have a big heart. I'm sure you sympathize with her loneliness."

"I do, but it's just that, well…It's risky, that's all I'm saying."

"What risk? Nothing is risky when Mabel Pines is behind it!" Mabel proclaimed while pointing her thumbs at herself. "Trust me, Dipper. I know what I am doing. And all you need to do at most is just help out or give suggestions once or twice. Mabel here will handle the main stuff."

"All right, then," Dipper sighed. "I can't argue with a muse."

"Thank you, bro-bro," Mabel turned back towards her boyfriend. "Larry, looks like we are going to have to postpone our plans for tonight. It's time to initiate Operation: Get Lucia a Boyfriend!"

5:00 PM.

Dipper and Lawrence are sitting in the dining room of the Pines' household. Mabel has gone up to her room to fetch her most recent yearbook and a notepad.

"Huh, never had a date with Mabel inside her house," Lawrence commented. "This should be interesting. We've never done this kind of thing before, matchmaking."

"You are seriously considering this meeting to be a 'date'?" Dipper asked. "Then what does that make me? A third wheel?"

"Well…pretty much. But hey, maybe if _your_ girlfriend lives closer, then she can join in as well. A double date."

"Good idea, except that my girlfriend would prefer to ransack abandoned convenience stores than get involved in setting up dates. She really takes after her macho father."

Mabel rushed back into the dining room with the materials she has collected. She plopped them onto the table and sat down opposite from the two boys.

"All right, boys! Let's get down to business!" Mabel chirped. "Where should we start?"

"How about we first determine the kind of girl Lucia is?" Dipper suggested. "That will probably make things easier."

"Good thinking, bro-bro. So, how exactly would you describe her?"

Dipper thought through his opinion of Lucia. After some time he shook his head.

"Well, here we have a girl who for five years kept telling me to run towards a moving bus. It's really hard not to say anything bad about her, I'm afraid."

"Fair enough," Mabel turned to Lawrence. "What do you think, Larry? At least she seems to be nicer towards you."

"True. Okay, let me think…well, Lucia is quiet and reserved, at least when she's not in her 'bully mode'," Larry rubbed his chin like a professor. "What are her interests…she likes art – 3D art, like ceramics and woodcarving – and writing. She isn't really into fashion or the kinds of things stereotypical teenage girls would obsess over…"

"She's also highly intelligent and strong-willed. She always participates in fundraising or any charity programs our school hosts. She doesn't do sports, but she's very tough physically. And above all, she is quite good-looking, with her long, dark-blonde hair, glasses, and hoodie sweatshirt," Mabel added. "Now, which boy in our school would be attracted to those kinds of traits…?"

As Mabel thought, her line of vision drifted elsewhere. At one point, she caught sight of her tall, pink sheepskin boots that she is currently wearing, and got another train of thought.

"Hey Larry, do you know any other boys who like girls who wear boots?" Mabel asked. "Lucia often wears those sheepskin boots that you have a thing for when it is cold out. Like the ones I have on right now."

"Well, just because I like girls in boots doesn't mean other boys do," Lawrence said. "I personally may find girls in winter or fur boots more attractive – like you, particularly – but I can't say for others."

"True. But at least it gives me another reason to wear them every day. They are quite cozy, actually, especially in this weather."

Dipper reached his hand out to grab the yearbook sitting by his sister's elbow. He opened it up to the junior pages and started browsing through the various photos of his male peers from the 2015 to 2016 school year.

"What are you doing now, Dipping Sauce?" Mabel asked.

"I…don't really know," Dipper admitted. "Although, maybe we can start identifying potential boys now, using this yearbook. Have physical pictures for reference, like profile images. Isn't that why you brought this here in the first place?"

Dipper shifted the book to the center of the table so Mabel and Lawrence can see the different "suitors." Mabel got out her pen and opened up her notepad.

The three proceeded to discuss and identify certain male classmates in the same grade as them (occasionally they would also consider boys in lower grades, too) for the next thirty minutes. Mabel has written down the names of several boys and some associated descriptive words with each, and with her brother and boyfriend started to break it down. They immediately ruled out the ones that they know have an obvious negative history with Lucia or are already going out with someone else. Among the ones whom Lucia has been friendlier to, the three picked out boys who are the most soft-spoken, understanding, artistic, and good at providing comfort. While Mabel is obviously the one who is doing most of the talking and reasoning, Lawrence and Dipper are also pitching in a fair amount of suggestions and ideas.

After every boy that made it onto the preliminary list has been brought up, scrutinized, and eliminated, the trio is down to just one.

"Daniel Chapman," Mabel read aloud the only name that has not been crossed out yet in her notepad. She scratched her hair with the back tip of her pen, her eyes squinting at her basic description of the boy. Lawrence and Dipper are keeping their mouths shut, not wanting to interfere with the girl's thinking.

After about a minute of silence, Mabel's face suddenly brightened up. She slammed her notepad onto the dining table as she stood up from her chair, much to the surprise of the two boys.

"Eureka! We have found him!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Found him? Hang on a moment…Daniel Chapman…are you sure he's the right one for Lucia?" Dipper asked. "I mean, I'm not saying he isn't, but…I'm just trying to make sure."

"It all makes sense, wouldn't you say? Daniel likes art, writing, music, reading, and learning foreign languages. He also bikes to school, and is a great photographer. He's encouraging, knows how to cheer up even the saddest people, and overall seems to have the kind of empathetic and understanding attitude that someone who has lost a loved one needs. And I know I'm right; like what you said earlier, you can't argue with a muse." Mabel made her signature smirk at Dipper.

"Okay, so we have accomplished what a dating website would normally do for us. Now what do we do?" Lawrence interjected.

"That, Larry-Berry, is what we are going to do next," Mabel answered. "Boys, we are just getting started. It is time to initiate phase two of the plan: get Lucia and Daniel together on a date."

"Do I still need to be involved?" Dipper asked. "It's nice that you are doing this for Lucia – and I support you regardless – but honestly, I feel a little worn out already from our discussions this pass thirty to forty minutes."

"Sure thing, Dip-dot. You've helped enough," Mabel said. "Larry and I can handle the rest."

"Okay, then. I guess I will go video chat with Wendy. All this matchmaking business just makes me want to cherish my own romantic relationship," Dipper got up from his seat and headed out of the dining room.

"Tell Wendy I said hi!" Mabel called out as her brother exited.

After Dipper is no longer in sight, Mabel plopped back down onto her seat.

"So, how exactly do we convince Lucia and Daniel to get together on a date?" Lawrence inquired.

"We do so secretly, Larry," Mabel explained. "Both parties need to be told that they are going to meet an anonymous person – well, their _secret admirer_ , actually – at a certain place, like for lunch at a particular restaurant, for example. But they have to have no clue who exactly this 'admirer' is. The surprise is part of it."

Saturday, February 4, 2017. 11:40 AM.

Mabel is waiting outside Piedmont's Bank of America office. She had just stuck an anonymous note between the spokes of Lucia's bike, chained outside the nearby Mulberries' Market. The girl works as a clerk in the small foodstuff store, and has her shifts on Saturday or holiday mornings. As Lucia usually bikes to and from work, Mabel didn't even need to enter the store to give the note personally; she simply stuck it somewhere where Lucia is bond to look at. And besides, for safety, Mabel was not supposed to have made her presence known anyways.

After a few more minutes of loitering in front of the closed bank, Lawrence finally came back.

"So, did you manage to slip the note through the dog chute?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah. I didn't have to ring the doorbell, did I?"

"Nah. I think it is best if Daniel or one of his family members discover it naturally."

"Okay. Mission accomplished. Is that it?"

"For now. But remember that tonight we also have to be at the restaurant ourselves. We need to make sure everything goes down all right."

"But wouldn't they see us? And if they do, won't that give it away?"

"I don't think so. So far on all of our dates, I have seen at least one other of our classmates from school nearby. Trust me, Lucia and Daniel will think no more than just 'oh look, that's Mabel and Larry.' It'll be hardly suspicious."

"True. I guess it would be like just the two of us going out on another date."

"Right you are, Larry-Dairy. Now come on, we have homework we agreed to work on together," Mabel gestured Lawrence to follow her, and the two started walking back to the Pines residence. "And I'm sorry we didn't get to do what we originally planned for last night. I just can't pass up a matchmaking opportunity."

"It's okay. I least I got to spend time with you. That's really all that matters," Larry stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. "I'll admit that my main motivation for getting out of bed in the morning to go to school is so I can see and be with you."

"Ah, you are so precious," Mabel tugged at Larry's cheek, causing him to blush. Mabel chuckled at her boyfriend's embarrassment. She pulled him towards her and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

6:05 PM.

Mabel and Lawrence are already sitting at a table in a Mexican restaurant along Oakland's Grand Avenue. Dipper is also with them, but only because Mabel begged him to come along. And besides, deep down Dipper is also a little interested how the "date" will go down.

"It's almost five minutes now, and the restaurant is getting kind of crowded," Lawrence commented. "You think either of the two would even show up?"

"Patience, Larry. I know they will come. The worse that could happen is if they were to meet together in a different diner," Mabel reassured. She flipped her menu up straight to cover her face. Lawrence copied Mabel and also buried his face in his menu. Dipper simply let out a small puff and turned towards the entrance.

A familiar blonde girl in a hoodie sweatshirt and grey sheepskin boots entered the busy restaurant. Dipper immediately recognized her and notified Mabel and Lawrence.

The two, not putting their menus down, simply peeked from the top rim of their respective pamphlets. Dipper rolled his eyes at the two acting like secret detectives.

A waitress directed Lucia to a table meant for two. She looked around the restaurant before taking her seat. The same waitress placed a menu in front of her and poured her a glass of water.

"Hey Mabel, I just thought of something," Dipper brought up. "How will Daniel know that Lucia is the one he is supposed to 'meet'? I mean, it could be anyone among the, I don't know, forty, fifty people dining away here."

"Don't worry bro-bro. I already covered that," Mabel poked her face from behind her menu. "In Daniel's note, I mentioned to specifically look for a blonde, seventeen-year-old girl from his AP Spanish class."

"Doesn't that description sound a little too specific?"

"Nada. Come on, Dip, I know plenty of other blonde girls who are taking AP Spanish this year. And Lucia also won't suspect it is Daniel in _her_ note; all I said was 'expect a dark-haired musician from the yearbook staff to meet you.' And again, I know several other yearbook folks who were in AP Music or had played at our school's concerts. And 'dark-haired' could mean black, brown, or anything in between."

From the corner of his eye, Dipper spotted another person, a teenager, enter the restaurant. The tall brunette uncovered his hoodie and gazed around the many patrons.

"Hey, Daniel's here," Dipper said. Mabel resumed her "eyes above the menu rim" look as she and Larry watch the boy stand by the doorway semi-awkwardly.

Daniel's gaze soon fell in the direction of the table where Lucia is sitting. From his pocket, he drew out the note that Lawrence had chucked through his dog's door flap earlier; he seems to be examining if the shy girl sitting alone is the one he is supposed to meet according to the description.

Daniel folded the paper and stuffed it back into his sweatshirt pocket. He slowly went over to Lucia's table, and simply stood there, with a hint of uneasiness on his face. The girl with her head leaning on her fist noticed the boy, and looked up at him. Lucia smiled and greeted Daniel, and Daniel in turn smiled as well and said a few inaudible things.

Mabel put down her menu, and Lawrence followed suit. Due to the chattering of the many patrons and the yelling of cooks and waiters from the nearby kitchen, they are unable to hear what conversation Daniel and Lucia could be having.

Daniel sat down in the seat opposite from Lucia. A different waitress placed a menu in front of the boy and poured him a glass of water. After the server left, the two teens simply sat there, not saying anything. However, Mabel could tell that the two are blushing, despite them being at least five feet away.

"They are embarrassed to be seen together. That's good. It means they probably do like each other," Mabel commented.

"How can you tell from this distance? And does blushing have to mean that the two like each other?" Dipper asked.

"Trust me, I can tell a true match from over a mile away. And yes, if a set-up couple blushes, that means there is chemistry reacting between them."

"Excuse, ma'am, but, would you and your friends like to order now?" a waiter suddenly appeared beside the trio's table.

Mabel, Dipper, and Lawrence placed their orders with the waiter. After the waiter retreated back to the kitchen, Mabel resumed her observation of her two classmates' interactions.

Lucia and Daniel continued to just chat with each other. A waitress came by their table, and after a few moments left with their menus, having picked up the duo's order. They then resumed their conversation. Dipper already lost interest and is browsing through his smartphone. Lawrence is transitioning between glancing at Lucia and Daniel and making origami with the napkins. Mabel, however, is keeping her eyes glued on the couple nonstop.

A while passed. The observing trio and the observed couple received their meals at around the same time. Mabel, however, would look up every ten seconds from her soup to see if there is any progress between Lucia and Daniel, like she is expecting the two to kiss. Dipper is amazed how no one seems to notice Mabel's persistent and perhaps somewhat creepy stare at the other table; but, if Lucia and Daniel fail to notice her, that could be a sign that they really are into each other.

At one point, Lucia placed her hands onto the table. Mabel's squinting eyes widened as she slurped down another spoonful of sauce. She watched as Daniel inched his hand towards Lucia's, and wrap his fingers around his. The two looked up at each other and smiled. The blush reappeared on their cheeks, but in a much darker shade than earlier.

"O. M. G. They do like each other," Mabel exclaimed wide-eyed.

Daniel and Lucia, having only ordered drinks and some side dishes, are already finished with their meal. The waitress that had served them came by with their check. After the two payed for their meal and tipped the waitress, the two got up from their seats. They joined hands as they exited the restaurant together.

"Match made!" Mabel yelled out loud as she jumped out of her seat. A few nearby patrons turned their attention to the excited girl.

"Yikes, calm down, can you?" Dipper exclaimed, knowing that it is their turn to be stared at.

"Sorry," Mabel plopped back down onto her seat. "But aren't you happy for Dan and Lucy though? They really seem to have hit it off. Mabel Pines, you are the best matchmaker ever." Mabel made a prideful smirk and patted her shoulder. She grabbed one of Lawrence's fajitas and stuffed it into her mouth, her ecstatic expression unchanging.

"Well, it's really hard for me to say," Dipper shrugged. "If the two do end up as boyfriend-girlfriend, then great. At least Lucia has someone she could lean on for her troubles." Dipper glanced at his watch, and let out a large groan. "And when is _my_ dish coming? You and Larry are almost done with _your_ meals and I haven't even had a single bite yet!"

Monday, February 6, 2017. 7:50 AM. Piedmont High School.

Dipper and Mabel are at their lockers preparing for the day. As soon as the female twin had finished packing her backpack with the supplies she will need for her first class, another teenage girl approached her.

"Hey Mabel," the blonde sweatshirt girl greeted.

"Hey Lucia," Mabel shut her locker. "How was your weekend?"

"It went pretty well, actually. For the first time in forever," Lucia responded. Mabel could make out a faint smile in the usually-frowning hermit.

"Well, I'm glad to hear," Mabel said as she hoisted up her backpack.

"Anyways, I just want to say, thank you."

"What for?" Mabel asked, though she could guess what it is that Lucia is thanking her for.

"For, well, I don't know…what you did on Saturday. I mean, I was never friendly to you or your brother. But you insisted on doing something nice for me in return."

"Friend or enemy, I believe everyone deserves to have romance. By the way, how has the, you know…the relationship been going so far?"

"Great, actually. I never knew another boy thought highly of me. Or even consider me dating material," Lucia's cheeks reddened, but at the same time a wider smile emerged. "All things aside, I just want to thank you Mabel. You really do know how to make someone happy."

"Anytime, sister," Mabel smirked.

Lucia made a small chuckle, and turned to leave. As she approached the exit at the end of the hall, a boy none other than Daniel emerged from behind the wall. He put his arm around the girl as they head to their next class.

"How did Lucia know you were the one behind the set-up?" Dipper inquired.

"Oh, maybe it is because I left some sort of signature at the end of Lucia's message," Mabel responded casually. "And a note telling her to search up the Caesar cipher."

"Was that even necessary?"

"Nope," Mabel chirped. "Well, I'm off to meet with Larry. I'll see you later, bro-bro," Mabel straightened her bag and skipped pass Dipper down the hall. She turned a corner and disappeared.

 **Gravity Falls** ** _was created by Alex Hirsch and produced by Disney Television Animation. All characters and related media belong to Disney._**

 ** _AP Calculus BC, AP European History, AP English Literature and Composition, AP Spanish Language and Culture, and AP Music Theory are part of the Advanced Placement (AP) Program, in turn a product of the College Board._**


End file.
